yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Mesnevi/231-240
{| border="1" style="border-collapse:collapse;" |- | || FARSÇA ORJİNALİ || LATİNO TRANSKRİPTİ || TÜRKÇE TERCÜMESİ || İNGİLİZCE TERCÜMESİ |- | 231. || آفتاب آمد دلیل آفتاب || TRANSKRİPTİ BOŞ. || Sen onun hakkında kötü ve pis iş işledi deyip fena bir zanda bulundun. Su süzülüp durulunca, berrak bir hale gelince bu berraklıkta bulanıklık ve tortu kalır mı, süzülüş suda tortu bırakır mı?|| You’ve been thinking that he has committed a nasty crime but when sublimation’s pure how can its leavings be slime? |- | 232. || گر دلیلت باید از وی رو متاب || TRANSKRİPTİ BOŞ || Bu riyazatlar, bu cefa çekmeler, ocağın posayı gümüşten çıkarması içindir.|| Such a harsh treatment and rough process has a meaning... it is so that the dross and muck from the silver is leaving. |- | 233. || از وی ار سایه نشانی می دهد || TRANSKRİPTİ BOŞ. || İyinin, kötünün imtihanı, altının kaynayıp tortusunun üste çıkması içindir.|| The good... and also the bad are tested in such a way that gold is brought to boil and scum rises to the top of the vat. |- | 234. || شمس هر دم نور جانی می دهد || TRANSKRİPTİ BOŞ || Eğer işi Tanrı ilhamı olmasaydı o, yırtıcı bir köpek olurdu, padişah olmazdı.|| If the actions of the king weren’t inspired by a Divine Being he would have been a dog that hunts, he wouldn’t be a king. |- | 235. || سایه خواب آرد ترا همچون سمر || TRANSKRİPTİ BOŞ || Şehvetten de tertemizdi, hırstan da, nefis isteğinden de. Güzel bir iş yaptı, fakat zâhiren kötü görünüyordu. || No passion, lust, desire to possess stained that king’s heart, what he did was good… but a bad impression it did impart. |- | 236. || چون برآید شمس انشق القمر || TRANSKRİPTİ BOŞ || Hızır, denizde gemiyi deldiyse de onun bu delişinde yüzlerce sağlamlık var. || If Khizer happened to sink the boat to the bottom of the sea, this sinking by Khizer… a hundred times right it would be. |- | 237. || خود غریبی در جهان چون شمس نیست || TRANSKRİPTİ BOŞ || O kadar nur ve hünerle beraber Mûsâ’nın vehmi, ondan mahçuptu; artık sen kanatsız uçmaya kalkışma!|| Moses didn’t understand despite his mind of a high degree, that… was beyond him. Without wings, to fly is not easy! |- | 238. || شمس جان باقئی کش امس نیست || TRANSKRİPTİ BOŞ || O, kırmızı güldür, sen ona kan deme. O, akıl sarhoşudur, sen ona deli adı takma!|| Don’t name a red rose wrongly, saying it’s something bloody: he’s imbibed full Understanding, don’t say he a madman be. |- | 239. || شمس در خارج اگر چه هست فرد || TRANSKRİPTİ BOŞ || Onun muradı Müslüman kanı dökmek olsaydı kâfirim, onun adını ağzıma alırsam!|| If his only intention had been making blood of a Muslim flow then I would truly be an infidel if I’d gone and praised him so. |- | 240. || می توان هم مثل او تصویر کرد || TRANSKRİPTİ BOŞ || Arş kötü kişinin öğülmesinden titrer; suçlardan ve şüpheli şeylerden korunan kişi de kötü methedilince, metheden kişi hakkında fena bir zanna düşer. || When one praises those evil ones the highest heaven shakes, and by such praise the thoughts of a holy man... to evil takes.